Birds & Cages
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Se mordió el labio y se quedó quieta contando los pasos que la separaban de su libertad y sin atreverse a darlos. Eran cinco. Cinco pasos y traspasar esa jaula y volver a volar.


_~Birds & Cages~_

* * *

 _na..._

 _una…_

 _suna…_

 _Asuna…_

 _Asuna… Asuna…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente ante el llamado. Alguien estaba pronunciando su nombre con tristeza y desesperación.

 _Asuna…_

Se encontró acostada en una enorme cama de sábanas blancas muy suaves que la arropaban manteniéndola prisionera al cómodo colchón. Estaba desnuda y tibia, aprisionada en esas mantas de seda.

 _...una… Asuna…_

Se acomodó entre las almohadas algo desorientada, mientras la conciencia le volvía lentamente. Miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, no reconociendo el sitio en el que se hallaba. El techo era dorado y estaba muy alto, demasiado. La habitación era luminosa y blanca. Ricamente amoblada, y todos los mobiliarios a simple vista eran lujosos e inmaculados. Empero, seguía sin reconocer donde estaba o que hacía ahí.

Sacó las piernas de entre las sabanas y las ubicó al filo del colchón. Bajo sus pies veía el suelo, delicados mosaicos de mármol blancos en los cuales casi podía contemplar su propio reflejo. Su caballo anaranjado cayó hacia adelante, cuando ella se inclinó, lucía suelto y despeinado y oportunamente cubrió su pecho desnudo cuando con las puntas de sus pies tocó el gélido suelo.

 _Asuna…_

La voz volvió a llamarla con melancolía, y ella sintió que ese sonido le desgarraba el corazón como cuando uno escucha una melodía triste. Se llevó las manos al pecho sintiendo la opresión angustiante de no saber qué hacer. Salió de la cama, sin importarle su desnudez y caminó varios pasos por la amplia habitación, encontrando una prenda igual de etérea sobre un sillón cercano, ella la tomó y la sostuvo en sus manos ¡era su propio vestido! Recordaba haber usado eso en algún momento. Se lo colocó por encima de la cabeza y dejó que la gravedad acomodara el resto de la prenda sobre su cuerpo.

Siguió caminando varios minutos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de espanto.

No era una habitación.

¡Era una jaula!

Se encontraba dentro de una jaula gigantesca.

Se apresuró al encuentro de esa pared de hierro como si no pudiera creerlo. Los barrotes dorados que se sintieron tiesos a sus manos le trajeron una extraña ola de añoranza. _Deja vu_. Como si ella hubiera estado allí en algún momento. En su otra vida.

Acarició el barrote inconscientemente y apoyó la frente contra el hierro, sus ojos miraron hacia afuera. Pero extrañamente afuera no había nada. Solo el blanco infinito que se extendía hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban, y una neblina densa que disfraza el suelo por lo que no podía saber a que altura estaba.

 _Asuna… Asuna…_

El llamado se repitió y por alguna razón sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El dolor en su pecho fue inmenso y empuñó la mano libre contra su corazón rogando que el malestar disminuyera. Sus pies se movieron por inercia y rodeó la habitación, reconociendo su profundidad y los muebles que se encontraban allí. Una mesa pequeña, y rosas. Rosas blancas que eran sus favoritas. Alguien debió conocer ese detalle ya que colocó varios atados de flores en todos los rincones como si quisiera alegrarle la vista.

También había un espejo de cuerpo entero y se precipitó hasta allí para verse y cerciorarse que se reconocía. Grandes ojos color miel la miraron cuando se asomó, dentro de un rostro ovalado y perfecto, labios rojos sin maquillar y mejillas tersas. Cabello castaño-anaranjado que casi rimaba con el de Rapunzel, largo y liso como seda que le llegaba más allá de la cintura. Piel blanca y un cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, piernas delgadas y pies pequeños labrados en porcelana.

Verdaderamente se reconocía, aunque era una versión mayor de la que recordaba de si. Allí en el espejo se encontraba una hermosa mujer en su punto más alto de florecimiento, cuando lo último que recordaba de si misma era a una jovencita de quince años que aún cursaba el secundario.

Algo tintineó a su alrededor y ella dejó su vanidad y se volteó expectante. No había nada extraño, salvo que ahora que sus ojos se habían adecuado a ese lugar, volvió a examinar todo con mayor precisión buscando algo en particular. Toda jaula tenía una entrada y ella aún no la había hallado, sin embargo al mirar hacia la derecha la encontró. La puerta de salida.

Se precipitó hacia allí conteniendo el aliento, sus memorias volvían lentamente y recordó haberse hallado presa en el pasado, justo como ocurría en ese instante. Lo extraño fue que cuando ella, venciendo su temor inicial, empujó levemente la puerta, esta se abrió chirriando con suavidad. ¡No tenía llave!

Se detuvo con las manos empuñadas en el pecho viendo la puerta abierta que le regalaba su libertad.

 _Sal._

 _Ven._

 _Huye._

 _Eres libre._

Las palabras resonaron en su subconsciente de un modo resuelto. No era su voz, ni tampoco la de alguien que conociera. Sonaba cariñosamente demandante y firme.

 _Ven._

 _Ven._

 _Ven…_

Se mordió el labio y se quedó quieta contando los pasos que la separaban de su libertad y sin atreverse a darlos. Eran cinco. Cinco pasos y traspasar esa jaula y volver a volar.

Miró hacia atrás, hacia la cómoda cama que la había mantenido tibia y protegida, los muebles lujosos que le inspiraban tranquilidad, las rosas blancas, sus preferidas. El buen gusto de todo lo que se hallaba ahí dentro y que de alguna manera sentía que le pertenecía.

\- Ven…- sonó una voz con acento suave y conciliador.

Ella volvió la vista hacia el frente. Del lado de afuera había un chico flotando, extendiéndole su mano en una invitación obvia.

\- Ven Asuna, no mereces estar ahí…

El muchacho de tez blanca y cabello dorado como el sol naciente, tenía ojos color zafiro y una sonrisa hermosa que iba dirigida a ella. Asuna nunca en su vida lo había visto. Pero no sintió miedo ni incomodidad, sino una profunda melancolía, como cuando echas de menos a alguien y el dolor sordo de la ausencia te produce un hueco profundo en el corazón.

Él también vestía de blanco como ella, similar a un ángel que había descendido del cielo para ayudarle, y tenía una cinta atada a la garganta donde pendía un cascabel. Él se movió y el tintineo se repitió creando una melodía suave, mientras sin despegar la sonrisa replegó las alas y sus pies descalzos se acentuaron en el suelo que de pronto hubo aparecido ante sus ojos.

\- He oído mucho de ti ¿sabes? Y eres mucho más bonita de lo que esperaba… realmente eres una preciosa distracción para cualquier hombre…

\- ¿Quien eres?- aventuró ella hablando por primera vez, su voz sonó decaída y le costó reconocerse -Porque me preces extrañamente familiar pero… ¡ay!

\- No te esfuerces, aún estas muy débil. Tu cuerpo todavía esta reponiéndose del desfasaje temporal… es normal- habló con ternura -Soy Eugeo, y es un enorme placer conocerte finalmente Asuna. Él me habló mucho de ti.

El tintineo de la campanilla acompañó el sonido de su nombre cuando ella lo repitió.

\- ¿Eugeo…?

\- Muy pronto tu memoria volverá a la normalidad.

\- ¿Mi memoria?

\- Es lo que usualmente ocurre cuando viajas de un mundo a otro, pero ya te acostumbrarás.

\- ¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre…?

\- Él me habló de ti- le sonrió enormemente -De cuanto te quiere, y de cuan importante eres en su vida. Y créeme llevaba mucho tiempo deseando conocerte.

\- ¿Él…?

\- Oh, es un amigo que ambos tenemos en común. Un muchacho nacido bajo una buena estrella, fuerte y valiente como un héroe de epopeya. Aguerrido y lleno de sentimientos como un mortal.

\- ¿Yo… lo conozco?

\- ¡Oh sí!

\- Él… ¿Me metió aquí…?- se sujetó de los barrotes dorados ilustrando su pregunta.

El precioso muchacho volvió a sonreír y se acercó hasta detenerse justo en la entrada y abrió más la puerta. Ella retrocedió empuñando las manos contra su pecho.

\- Solo quiere protegerte.

\- ¿Encerrándome…?

\- Tal vez no conozca otra forma de cuidarte- volvió a extenderle la mano -Ven, yo también puedo hacerlo, puedo protegerte.

\- ¿Y donde está él…?

\- Ya lo conoces Asuna. No puede estar quieto un momento, siempre ha de estar viajando de un mundo a otro, de una realidad a la otra…

Ella meditó sus palabras, sus largas pestañas cubrieron sus ojos por un segundo. hasta que la afirmación se hizo eco en sus labios -Me dejó aquí.

\- ...para que yo pudiera cuidarte. No existe cosa que no hiciera en nombre de nuestra amistad, y por supuesto soy capaz de cuidar con mi vida a su hermosa princesa cautiva- en menos de un segundo dio un par de pasos y con la punta de sus dedos tomó un mechón de su lacio cabello sosteniéndolo con devoción -En verdad eres preciosa… ¿o es solo la belleza artificial de un ávatar? ¿la sangre que corre por tus venas es real, o solo son cientos de datos pulsados por un gran cerebro imaginario?- ella permaneció muda e inmóvil en tanto él se hacía de su mano derecha y le imprimía un pequeño tirón acercándola hacia si -¿Tu piel es así de suave en el otro lado, o es un detalle más de este mundo virtual?

Asuna no supo que responder pero sintió la mano masculina fría y ajena, y estaba impulsándola hacia afuera sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Y por alguna razón ella no pudo oponerse a que la distancia entre ambos disminuyera.

-Ven, yo puedo cuidarte, y ofrecerte más de lo que él haya hecho por ti. Serías la única diosa de mi altar hoy y siempre, y nunca tendrías que preocuparte por perder mi amor…

Esas palabras hicieron que su corazón se apretara angustiado, como si hubiera tocado alguna fibra sensible de su ser, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, sus ojos ardieron de lágrimas contenidas. ¡Ese era su mayor miedo! _Perderlo._

\- No quiero perderlo…- susurró sin pensar lo que decía

\- Si vienes no tendrás que preocuparte por eso, jamás tendrás que pasar por algo similar. Siempre estaré para ti.

\- ¿Siempre?

\- Siempre, lo juro.

\- ¿Y seré la única en tu corazón…?- ni siquiera supo porqué dijo eso. Pero su interior se aferró con vehemencia a aquella promesa.

\- La única Asuna. La única con la que quiero despertar cada mañana, y a quien deseo arropar cada noche. Tus labios serán mi fuente de vida, y tu cuerpo mi prisión. Nos tendremos el uno al otro como un lazo irrompible…

Ella caminó hacia él seducida por la dulzura de sus palabras, sabiendo que había esperado mucho tiempo para que alguien le dijera eso. Pero había algo que no cuajaba en esa fervorosa declaración, y por eso, a pesar de que se hallaba fuera de la jaula, su mano izquierda se asió del barrote deteniéndose.

\- ¿Asuna?- él volvió a insistir, acercó su mano derecha que aún continuaba presa de las suyas, y de un tirón aprisionó sus mejillas y se aproximó a ella, admirando sus labios rojos con anhelo.

\- Preciosa… ven aquí. Yo te haré olvidar lo que él te hizo…

El cascabel tintineó levemente cuando la cara del rubio dibujó una sombra sobre el precioso rostro femenino, iba en busca de sus labios tal como un león va a en busca de su presa, cuando en el último segundo ella giró la cara y lo rechazó con suavidad.

\- No, no está bien, ni es correcto…- murmuró convencida, y dándole un suave empujón se apartó de él liberándose a si misma. Retrocedió hasta la entrada de la jaula.

\- ¿Qué haces? Ven aquí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y volvió a entrar. Sin pensar bien lo que hacía echó el cerrojo a la puerta y se encerró.

\- ¿Porqué…?- el rubio se acercó desde afuera y metió su mano entre los barrotes buscando la de ella.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que estar aquí.

\- ¿A pesar de todo lo que sufres?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Sabiendo que en el futuro él puede dejar de amarte?

Asuna asintió pese a que sus ojos se cuajaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Aún cuando pueda olvidarte y dejarte confinada aquí dentro para siempre…?

Volvió a asentir pese a que sus manos temblaron cuando las apretó contra su pecho -Al menos contaré con el recuerdo de que en algún momento fui feliz...

\- Sufres mucho, y lo que te resta…

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Él sacudió la cabeza soltando un suspiro decepcionado -Es una pena. Yo… bueno, no tiene importancia.

\- Lo siento.

El muchacho movió la cabeza sonriendo como si le hubieran contado un chiste viejo, sonrió inexplicablemente e invocó sus hermosas alas blancas.

\- Es la primera vez que un ave se priva a si misma de su libertad…- murmuró por sobre su hombro.

\- Tal vez a esta ave le guste su prisión.

\- Sin duda…

Asuna apretó los parpados unos segundos, cuando los abrió el precioso muchacho rubio había desaparecido y todo a su alrededor se hallaba sumido en silencio. Un silencio tan extremo donde oía el lento sonido de su propio respirar, y algo más…

Algo más que volvió a resonar en su memoria como una canción triste… el llamado había estado presente todo el tiempo solo que ella no le había puesto atención. Pero bastó conque la quietud se extendiera para que volviera a oírlo nitidamente. Golpeando una y otra vez contra sus oídos como una plegaria.

 _una..._

 _suna…_

 _Asuna…_

Sonaba dentro de su cabeza, como si la voz que la nombraba brotara desde su interior. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y soltando un suspiro sintió como su cuerpo iba haciéndose liviano, como si se convirtiera en uno con el aire, como si fuera muy ligera y pudiera volar…

.

.

.

 _-_ _¡Asuna! ¡Asuna…! ¡Por Dios no me hagas esto!_ _¡Responde! ¡Abre los ojos…! ¡Asuna…! ¡Por favor, Asuna…!_

La voz iba sonando más desesperada conforme ella recobraba la conciencia, y sentía como alguien la sacudía con suavidad. Sus parpados vibraron.

 _-_ _¡Asuna…! ¡Asuna…!_

Sus ojos se abrieron ante ese agónico pedido. Lo primero que sus orbes descubrieron apenas sus pupilas se enfocaron, fue el rostro desesperado y lloroso de ese hombre inclinado ante ella. Movió los labios, pero era como en sueños, cuando uno quiere gritar y la voz no sale por más empeño que le ponga. Así que solo permaneció muda, hasta que se sintió segura y entonces pronunció con voz rasposa.

\- ¿Kirito kun…?

Él la contempló algunos segundos con una extraña expresión de sorpresa y temor, en tanto las lágrimas se precipitaban al vacío desde sus ojos y se estrellaban en sus propias mejillas una y otra vez. Soltó una exclamación ahogada y sepultó la cara en el pecho de ella, sin importarle que estuviera desprovista de ropa, y se permitió llorar como un niño.

\- ¿Kirito kun que ocurre…?- aventuró deslizando los dedos por ese cabello negro que se sentía frío pero muy suave a su tacto.

Él no le contestó la abrazó con más fuerza, y fue ahí cuando Asuna se dio cuenta que se encontraba en _su_ cama, y que a juzgar por la penumbra que los rodeaba era de noche.

\- Kirito kun…- intentó otra vez, separando la faz llorosa del joven de su cuerpo y sentándose con algo de esfuerzo en el colchón. Sostuvo la cara masculina entre sus manos, y aplastó una lágrima que corría, rebelde, cuesta abajo.

\- Me asusté mucho…- replicó él finalmente, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo para hablar normalmente, pese a los espasmos que aún seguían sacudiéndole -Estabas diciéndome algo y de pronto te quedaste como dormida pero estabas viéndome, segundos después te desvaneciste y ya no pude despertarte. Estaba a punto de llamar a la doctora Aki si seguías sin reaccionar…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

\- No lo sé, unos quince minutos- se estremeció al recordarlo, pero Asuna parecía muy normal. Quizás un poco más pálida de lo acostumbrado -Tuve miedo…- le confesó -Y no pude evitar recordar cuando te hallabas prisionera dentro de ALO... yo iba a verte todos los días a ese hospital. Fue horrible saberte así, en esa cama, sin que pudieras moverte…

\- Shhhhhh- Asuna lo silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios -Todo está bien ahora, nada de recuerdos tristes.

Kirito se mordió el labio como refrenándose, finalmente se lanzó sobre ella de modo que ambos se hundieron en el colchón que compartían. Y fue en busca de aquella boca femenina que conocía a la perfección, y una vez que la encontró no la soltó más. No le importó que ella absorbiera aire desesperadamente entre un beso y otro, ni que jadeara con sensualidad ante la profundidad de sus caricia, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de besarla por un largo rato. Sus manos se metieron bajo las sábanas sin preámbulo y acariciaron ese cuerpo que a esas alturas era familiar y necesario.

Tampoco le importó ser brusco, ni que Asuna gimiera contra sus labios ante la rudeza de su ataque. La quería y la necesitaba con urgencia y no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni a ser tímido en algo que era perfectamente natural para ambos. Ella conocía lo apasionado que era, y por ende sabía de memoria que no debía pedir permiso para tomar lo que era suyo.

\- Kazuto…- gimió bajo, con la última onza de fuerza que le quedaba antes de dejarse arrastrar dentro de aquel remolino de pasión y fuerza de su insaciable caballero negro.

\- No vuelvas a irte... no me dejes solo, no podría soportarlo…- oyó que decía mientras aspiraba aire trabajosamente, su frente apoyada a la de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no cesaba de repetir como un ruego -No vuelvas a irte...

\- No ire a ningún lado, siempre estaré aquí esperando por ti…

\- No me dejes solo…

Asuna acunó su cabeza contra su pecho desnudo y lo cobijó con sus brazos, meciéndolo como un niño pequeño.

\- Siempre estaré aquí… como un ave que se ha acostumbrado a estar en cautiverio…- sus labios delinearon una sonrisa suave al decir aquello.

Pero Kirito se sentía demasiado cómodo y saciado para preguntar el significado detrás de sus palabras. Se tranquilizó oyendo el suave palpitar del corazón de Asuna, y el lento, e hipnótico, movimiento de sus manos en su cabello y espalda. Ella sabía como apaciguarle y calmarlo. Su cuerpo, sus manos, su piel tenían tal magia que podían perderlo en solo un segundo sin que él se diera cuenta…

\- Aunque Eugeo diga lo contrario estaré esperando por ti, cuando te canses de recorrer mundos alternos y conocer gentes, mis brazos, mi cuerpo será el hogar al que siempre podrás volver. Estaré esperando eternamente por tu regreso mi amor…

pero Kirito se hallaba suspendido en ese sopor entre el sueño y la realidad, sin embargo oyó a medias lo que Asuna decía y retuvo el nombre entre sus labios. Pero el sueño lo venció.

 _Eugeo…_

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _No sé de donde salió esta idea, solo sé que nació a la par de 'De princesas, sorpresas y nieve' aunque no tienen nada que ver, ambas emergieron al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza. Solo que esta al ser un poco más confusa (si para ustedes lo fue, imaginen para mí!) decidí darle mas tiempo para poder desarrollarla._

 _Esto se ubicaría luego de Mother's Rosario y antes de Alicization. Ahora que lo pienso quizás haga una segunda parte involucrando a Alice, pus después de leerla en el adorable fanfic de Black Snow T me dieron ganas de explorarla un poco._

 _Anyway gracias por leer!_

 _Sumi Chan_


End file.
